


Скверна

by Keishiko



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А правда, что в этом лесу живут злые язычники?<br/>— Нет, мальчик, теперь здесь живут добрые верующие. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скверна

К поляне они вышли перед закатом.

Когда Ширке, нахмурившись, сказала, что чувствует странный замутнённый од, Гатс привычно потянулся к рукояти меча. Последние несколько ночей призраки не давали им покоя, нападая с неутихающей яростью. Приходилось до рассвета жечь костёр, обороняясь, и лишь когда солнце разгоняло тварей, можно было урвать несколько часов сна. Даже Гатс вымотался. У Фарнезы под глазами залегли тёмные круги, Ширке зевала и один раз упала, задремав на ходу. Ни та, ни другая, не жаловались, но всем было ясно, что долго так продолжаться не может.  
Вероятно, именно из-за усталости Гатс не почувствовал страха или сильного отвращения, когда перед ними открылась поляна с широким ровным кругом из камней — таких больших, что было непонятно, как кто-то ухитрился притащить их сюда. Внутри круга было вкопано десятка два тонких брёвнышек с приколоченными к ним поперечными перекладинами, а на них…  
За спиной Гатса охнула Фарнеза. В тишине, висящей над поляной, звук получился неожиданно громким.  
На вкопанных в землю крестах висели люди. Мужчины и женщины, все обнажённые, истёрзанные так, что даже на вспухших от жары телах следы пыток бросались в глаза. У всех мертвецов были выколоты глаза и отрезаны уши, мужчины кастрированы, у некоторых ещё и переломаны руки. У женщин на месте грудей зияли открытые раны, а у одной был вспорот живот, и внутренности вываливались почти до земли, чёрные от роя облепивших их мух.  
В воздухе стоял тяжёлый, сладковатый запах гниения.  
— Что за…  
Гатс не договорил, но Ширке поняла, что он хотел спросить.  
— Языческое капище, — ломким голосом ответила она, стягивая плащ на груди, будто ей было холодно. — Камни — круг силы. Он помогает концентрировать течение ода.  
— А жертва помогает его усилить? — уточнил Серпико. Он разглядывал мертвецов так, как другой разглядывал бы туши свиней на прилавке мясника.  
— Нет, это… — Ширке беспомощно взмахнула руками. — Чтобы чувствовать од, не нужны жертвы. Смерть искажает течение ода. Особенно… особенно такая. Это неправильно.  
Гатс шагнул вперёд, чтобы взглянуть на мертвецов поближе. Зрелище было малопривлекательным. Рядом бесшумно возник Серпико, указал на раны:  
— Видишь?  
Гатс видел. Когда этих людей истязали, они были ещё живы.  
Каска залопотала что-то, потянулась к крестам, возбуждённо указывая на них рукой. Гатс уже собрался было окликнуть зазевавшуюся Фарнезу, чтобы та не позволяла Каске приближаться к мёртвым, но внезапно Ширке указала в ту же сторону, куда глядела Каска, и воскликнула:  
— Смотрите!  
На самом краю леса, в тени первых деревьев, неподвижно стояла маленькая фигурка в белом. Словно лесной дух, наблюдающий за людьми. Увидев, что её заметили, фигурка — теперь было понятно, что это юная девушка, почти ребёнок, — бросилась в лесную чащу и мгновенно исчезла, только волосы мелькнули светлым облачком между стволов. Ни одна ветка не треснула под её ногами.  
— Мне здесь не нравится, — пожаловалась Иварелла из висящей на поясе Ширке сумки. — Давайте скорее уйдём.  
Идти напрямик через поляну никому не хотелось, и они обошли капище, прижимаясь к деревьям. Мёртвые остались позади, но Гатс ещё долго не мог избавиться от неприятного ощущения — словно кто-то смотрел ему вслед.

Через несколько часов тропа вывела их к проезжей дороге. Гатс потянул носом и уверенно двинулся в ту сторону, где уже скрылось за верхушками деревьев побагровевшее солнце. Не то чтобы он действительно учуял запах дыма или домашней скотины — скорее, сработала интуиция, всегда безошибочно выводившая его к человеческому жилью, как всякого, кто годами скитается от одного селения к другому. И действительно, вскоре едва ощутимо потянуло дымком, а на дороге обнаружилось конское дерьмо, ещё свежее. Исидро едва не вляпался в него сапогом и теперь шёл, бормоча себе под нос ругательства и глядя под ноги внимательнее, чем по сторонам. Поэтому знак у дороги первым заметил не он, а Фарнеза. Гатс услышал, как она шепчет что-то Серпико, указывая в сторону обочины, и, поглядев туда же, увидел шест с изображением распятого ястреба — символ, на который он успел насмотреться в Альбионе. Птица с пробитыми крыльями напомнила об оставленной позади поляне с замученными людьми.  
— Здесь что, церковники? — спросил Гатс Фарнезу. Та неуверенно пожала плечами.  
— Не знаю… Такое ставят и обычные крестьяне, чтобы охранять себя от зла.  
— Вряд ли нас узнают, — вмешался Серпико. — Но слухи об Альбионе могли дойти и сюда, поэтому не стоит упоминать, что Фарнеза командовала рыцарями Святой Железной Цепи. И, Ширке… я думаю, твой вид может вызвать ненужное любопытство.  
Все взгляды обратились на маленькую волшебницу, и та насупилась, чувствуя себя не очень удобно.  
— Шляпу придётся снять, — бесцеремонно заявил Исидро. — Ты в ней выглядишь, как ведьма!  
Для пущей наглядности он скорчил страшную рожу, призванную показать, как, в его представлении, выглядит ведьма, и тут же получил подзатыльник от Ивареллы.  
— Извини, Ширке, но твоя шляпа действительно выглядит немного необычно.  
— И посох, — добавил Гатс. — Надо что-то делать с посохом.  
— Давайте отпилим ему верхушку! Всё равно он для Ширке слишком здоровый!  
— Это посох моей наставницы! — отчеканила Ширке, вцепившись в него обеими руками. — Я никому не позволю ничего с ним делать!  
Гатс вздохнул. Ему уже не в первый раз подумалось, что ничего хорошего из путешествия с детьми не выйдет. Очень хотелось рявкнуть на обоих, но Ширке, наверное, обидится, а успокаивать обиженных девчонок Гатс не умел.  
— Никто не тронет твой посох. Нам только надо сделать так, чтобы его не увидели люди, потому что у обычных людей таких посохов, — он ткнул пальцем в завиток на навершии, — не бывает. И шляпу сними.  
Сколько проблем. Если бы он путешествовал один, то просто шёл бы себе и шёл, не глядя ни на каких ястребов. Пустят переночевать — спасибо, погонят — найдёт сарай на отшибе да и залезет туда, не спросясь у хозяев. Теперь-то так не сделаешь. Навязались на его голову.  
Посох они в итоге замотали в плащ Ширке и привязали к ножнам Драконобоя. Даже если бы кому-то показался странным длинный свёрток, вряд ли нашлись бы смельчаки, рискнувшие потребовать у Гатса показать, что находится внутри.

Деревня оказалась самой обычной, Гатс повидал таких сотни. Аккуратная, правда. Даже в сгустившихся сумерках можно было разглядеть ровные побеленные заборчики и ухоженные огороды. Пахло навозом, сеном и похлёбкой с чесноком, готовящейся на чьей-то кухне. Путники, не сговариваясь, ускорили шаг.  
— Да придёт мессия! — громко сказала трактирщица при виде гостей. На Гатса, вошедшего в трактир первым, она глядела спокойно и без страха.  
— Ожидаем и молимся, — без запинки ответил Серпико. Женщина расплылась в улыбке и кивнула на большой стол.  
— Поесть? Гороховая похлёбка осталась, и жаркое из кабанчика…  
— Давайте всё, что найдётся, — остановил её Гатс, сунув руку в кошель — на ужин должно было хватить. — И пиво.  
— Пиво у нас славное, — похвалилась трактирщица, — сами варим. И квас хорош.  
Из кружек, которые она со стуком поставила на стол, переливалась через края густая пена. Каска сунула в неё палец, пососала, скривилась и, соскочив со скамьи, присела у очага. Пиво трактирщица принесла только Гатсу с Серпико, посчитав, вероятно, что девушки и дети обойдутся квасом.  
Вскоре на столе появилась и обещанная похлёбка — густая, со шкварками.  
— Путешествуете?  
Гатс кивнул и вгрызся в ломоть хлеба с травами. Пахло от хлеба так, что можно было сожрать собственные пальцы.  
— И далеко направляетесь?  
— В Святой город, — Серпико благодарно кивнул, принимая миску из рук хозяйки. — Идём просить об исцелении для неё, — он указал на Каску, утащившую свою похлёбку к очагу и с хлюпаньем всасывающую её через край миски.  
— Так вы паломники, значит. Помоги Господь бедной девочке. Мы за неё помолимся, и за вас тоже.  
— Благодарю.  
От приторного благочестия в его голосе у Гатса свело челюсти. Но трактирщица уже смотрела на них, как на родных, поэтому он сказал только:  
— Нам бы переночевать…  
— Ночи две или три, если вам не в тягость, — перебил его Серпико. — Господь благословит вас за доброту.  
— Не беспокойтесь, уж комната для вас найдётся. Матеуш, — окликнула она веснушчатого подростка, усердно натирающего свободный стол, — как закончишь, проверь, чтобы наверху чисто было. И свечей принеси. Я вас разбужу на рассвете, вместе на службу и пойдём.  
Гатс поперхнулся и клацнул зубами о ложку.  
— Наш друг, — Серпико кинул на него предупреждающий взгляд, — считает себя недостойным войти в дом божий. Он, э, вёл разгульный образ жизни и теперь раскаивается в этом.  
Исидро хихикнул и тут же зажал себе рот рукой. По счастью, трактирщица не обратила на него внимания.  
— Он дал обет пешком дойти до Святого города в знак искупления своей вины, — вдохновенно вещал Серпико, лучась сочувствием к несчастному грешнику. — Будьте милосердны и помолитесь за него тоже.  
— Горазд же ты врать, — шепнул Гатс, когда хозяйка ушла в кухню.  
Серпико ухмыльнулся.  
— Мог бы сказать спасибо. Помочь паломнику — святой долг каждого верного. Вот увидишь, она даже не возьмёт с нас денег за постой.  
— Нахрена ты сказал про три дня? Я не собираюсь здесь задерживаться. Мы не на прогулке…  
— Девушки устали. И у нас мало еды.  
— У нас и денег мало, чтобы её купить. Или у тебя есть?  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Гатс не стал спорить дальше, потому что Серпико был прав. Он и сам ощущал накопившуюся усталость, и, возможно, именно она заставила его в первый момент воспротивиться задержке. Каске надо отдохнуть. Он привык думать о ней как о женщине-воине, неутомимо сражавшейся рядом с мужчинами, но ад, в котором она теперь жила, подточил её силы. Иногда Гатс оглядывался назад и не верил, что эта маленькая девушка сумела перенести все выпавшие на её долю испытания и остаться в живых.  
С ума вот только сошла. Но это ничего. Это вылечат. Должно найтись средство. Пока Каска жива, у них есть надежда.  
Фарнеза отобрала у Каски пустую миску, с которой та принялась играть, вытерла испачканные щёки и подбородок. Наевшаяся, довольная Каска грела руки у очага и мычала что-то себе под нос, а Пак дёргал её за рукава, чтобы их не подпалило пламя.  
Хозяйка отвела им комнату на втором этаже — большую, с усыпанным соломой полом и несколькими тюфяками, набитыми той же соломой. После ночей, проведённых на голой земле, это казалось роскошью. Гатс заснул сразу, едва коснувшись головой сложенного плаща.

Утром их разбудил колокол. Густой звон волнами растекался по округе, вибрировал в груди, отзываясь в рёбрах. Трактирщица, видимо, поднялась ещё раньше и уже ждала внизу, полная решимости показать паломникам, что в её деревне Господа славят ничуть не хуже, чем в любой другой.  
Гатс из любопытства тоже дошёл до церкви. Бревенчатое строение, тянущее к небу остроконечную крышу, было почти глухим, если не считать пары маленьких окошек высоко на стене. Внутри должно было быть темно. И душно. Ладно, от темноты они там, наверное, свечи жгут, а вот от духоты как спасаться?  
Пока шла служба, Гатс сидел на скамье у входа и приглядывал за Каской. Она возилась в траве не то с жуками, не то с какими-то гусеницами, и вела себя на удивление тихо и спокойно. Только когда служба закончилась и из распахнувшихся дверей церкви начали выходить люди, Каска бросила своё занятие и принялась тыкать пальцем в каждого, кто проходил мимо, бормоча что-то неразборчивое.  
— Ну что, достигли просветления? — насмешливо поинтересовался Гатс у появившихся спутников.  
Исидро демонстративно зевнул.  
— Скучища!  
— Зато поют красиво, — сказала Ширке, наверняка только затем, чтобы не согласиться с Исидро. Тот презрительно фыркнул.  
Подошёл Серпико, отставший от остальных — он заговорился с каким-то пожилым мужчиной, то и дело утиравшим лоб рукавом.  
— Я нашёл нам работу, — сообщил он. — Поможем сыну старосты дом строить, а, Гатс? Они даже заплатят.  
— Хорошо.  
Строить дома Гатсу прежде не доводилось, но вряд ли от него будут ждать каких-то особых умений. Принести что-нибудь тяжёлое, поднять, придержать — на это много ума не надо.

И действительно, всё оказалось довольно просто. Гатс носил балки, вызывая завистливые взгляды других строителей, которые каждую такую балку могли поднять только втроём, поднимал, держал, пока стоящие наверху примерялись, как бы поудобнее её перехватить.  
— Издалека идёте? — поинтересовался один из строителей, рыжий рябой парень, когда балка встала на своё место и работники присели на несколько минут передохнуть.  
В те дни, когда Гатс путешествовал в одиночку, к нему не лезли с вопросами. Его сторонились. Он прекрасно знал, что не вызывает приязни — мало кому захочется болтать с угрюмым одноглазым бродягой, огромный меч и шрамы которого лучше любых слов говорили, что с ним лучше не связываться. А теперь видят с ним женщин и детей, вот и начинают сразу трепаться. Как будто больше не с кем.  
— Из Белокамня.  
— Большой город.  
— Ага.  
— И как оно там?  
— Как везде.  
— Интересно, небось, — упрямо продолжал парень, словно не замечая, что разговаривать с ним не хотят. — Не то, что у нас. Тишь да глушь. Ну, если в лес не заходить, конечно.  
— Звери?  
— Волки. Недавно корову утащили прямо у пастуха из-под носа. Ничего не боятся, стервецы, прямо к домам выходят и воют по ночам, — похоже, что назойливые вопросы парня были всего лишь поводом поболтать. — Моя жена недавно одного видела. Здоровенная зверюга, глазищи так и горят! Перепугалась, теперь по темноте из дома носа не кажет. Жена, значит, не кажет-то. И что им в лесу не сидится, дичи полно, зайцы ловятся…  
— А детей не боитесь в лес отпускать?  
— Дети у нас в лес не ходят. Знают, слава Мессии, что нельзя.  
Гатс с Серпико переглянулись.  
— А девочка?  
— Какая девочка?  
— Мы её вчера встретили в лесу. Где у вас там, — Гатс махнул рукой в сторону, где, по его прикидкам, находилось капище. — Вечером, перед тем, как на дорогу вышли. Уже темнеть начало.  
Парень посуровел.  
— Белёсая такая? — и, даже не дождавшись ответа, скривился. — Это не наша.  
— А чья же?  
— Язычница. Гнилое семя. Но молоденькая ещё, считай, ребёнок. Пусть её.  
Какие добрые люди, подумал Гатс. Девочка — язычница, так что пусть её. Пусть бродит по лесу среди волков. Не жалко.  
Впрочем, он уже видел, на что были способны язычники. Может, эта девочка сама опаснее любого волка. Не были ли замученные люди, чьи тела разлагались на крестах, из этой деревни? И если так, то почему никто до сих пор не похоронил их, как полагается?  
Но это было не его дело, так что Гатс промолчал. Опыт подсказывал ему, что с такими вопросами можно оказаться именно тем героем, которого не хватало, чтобы защитить деревню от богомерзких язычников, причём в одиночку и немедленно. А Гатс хотел всего лишь выспаться под крышей и поесть нормальной человеческой еды, прежде чем снова пускаться в путь.  
Они работали почти до заката, прервавшись только на обед — Ширке принесла из трактира горшок жаркого, хлеб и кувшин свежего кваса. От её рук резко пахло лекарственными травами, и этим же запахом тянуло и от хлеба, и от кувшина.  
За свои труды Гатс с Серпико получили несколько монет, которые, как Гатс подозревал, были скорее подаянием, нежели платой за работу — местные спокойно справились бы и без их помощи, потратив лишний день. То ли по доброте душевной согласились помочь обнищавшим паломникам, то ли Серпико уболтал. Скорее всё-таки Серпико. Язык у парня был подвешен что надо.  
Когда они возвращались в трактир, от церкви уже доносился чистый и громкий колокольный звон, призывающий людей на вечернюю службу.

Едва стемнело, Каска начала вести себя беспокойно — мычала, теребила края рукавов и рвалась к окну. Гатс попытался успокоить её, но она шарахалась, металась ещё сильнее, и он сдался. Лишь бы в окно не выпрыгнула, а так пусть мычит. Дверь Каска почему-то игнорировала.  
Потом вернулись остальные, Фарнеза тут же захлопотала вокруг Каски, уговаривая успокоиться, — и та неожиданно притихла, безропотно позволив усадить себя на тюфяк. Только глаза её беспокойно шарили по комнате, всё время возвращаясь к окну.  
Ширке начала ворошить разложенные на полу травы.  
— Всё равно это странно, — недовольно сказала она, продолжая, по-видимому, начатый ранее разговор. — Лесные животные гораздо более чувствительны к магии, чем домашние, а лошади — и то чувствительнее кошек. Но почему-то к лошадям так не относятся.  
— Это не официальная позиция Церкви, — пожала плечами Фарнеза. — Просто суеверия. Кошки видят в темноте, пролезают в любую щель, а некоторые верят, что у них девять жизней. Вот и считают, что они связаны с нечистой силой.  
— Но почему везде одно и то же?  
— Зато как та бабка вопила! — прочавкал Исидро, вгрызаясь в яблоко. — Я таких слов даже у солдат не слышал.  
Карманы у него топорщились — похоже, по дороге мальчишка успел обобрать чей-то сад.  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Гатс. Ему в целом было плевать, но Исидро просто распирало от эмоций, а Гатсу было скучновато.  
— В церковь пробралась кошка! Священник орёт: «Ловите нечистую тварь!», мужики толпой за ней гоняются, бабы визжат! Потеха! Одну девчонку с ног сбили, так у ней платье задра… ой, — очередной воспитательный подзатыльник Ивареллы не дал ему закончить.  
Восседающий на плече Гатса Пак одобрительно кивнул.  
— Неблагочестивые мысли одолевают сего отрока, как я погляжу.  
— Поймали?  
— Не-а, свинтила хрен знает куда, — радостно ответил Исидро. В противостоянии прихожан и кошки он явно болел за кошку. — Но развлекуха была знатная. А то пока они завывали, ну, типа молились, я чуть не заснул. Почему вы, — Исидро обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Фарнезу, — не сказали им, что я тоже грешник и не смею войти в храм божий? Жалко, что ли, было?!  
— Потому что ты невинное дитя и ещё не успел нагрешить, — ответил Серпико, только вошедший в комнату и успевший услышать последние слова.  
Исидро заржал и хлопнул себя по ляжкам.  
— Это я-то не нагрешил?! Да я, м-м…  
— Оставь, пожалуйста, своё хвастовство при себе, — посоветовала Ширке, пока Исидро, возмущённо мыча, пытался выплюнуть засунутое ему в рот яблоко. — Или хочешь, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь услышал и заставил исповедаться?  
Мычание тут же стихло. Серпико перешагнул через выпавшие из карманов юного воришки плоды и опустился на пол рядом с Гатсом.  
— Завтра хозяйка посылает Матеуша в город. Обычно парень один не ездит, берёт с собой кого-нибудь из местных, но я убедил её нанять нас с тобой в качестве охранников.  
— И я, я с вами! — тут же влез Исидро, расправившийся наконец с несчастным яблоком. — Сколько даст?  
— Она даст нам еды с собой. Не волнуйся, хозяйка — добрая женщина.  
— Всего лишь за еду? Да ты просто торговаться не умеешь. В следующий раз зови меня, я бы развёл её на пару серебряных.  
— Я учту, — серьёзно кивнул Серпико. — Гатс, ты не возражаешь, я надеюсь?  
— Нет, но Каска…  
— Фарнеза возьмёт её с собой в церковь. Я уверен, что проблем не будет.  
Гатс не совсем понимал, как Серпико удалось убедить хозяйку, что она может безбоязненно доверить любимого сына двоим пришлым мужикам, пусть даже и паломникам, но, с другой стороны, Фарнеза, Каска и Ширке оставались в деревне, вроде как в залог добрых намерений. Или местные действительно были такими незамутнёнными, какими казались на первый взгляд.  
Фарнеза расчесала Каске волосы и теперь, достав иглу с ниткой, при свете свечи штопала свежую прореху на рукаве платья. Каска зачарованно смотрела, как стежки ложатся на плотную ткань.  
Она умела шить? Наверное, умела, все умели, даже Гатсу не раз случалось латать себе плащ или рубаху, но сколько он ни пытался, никак не мог вспомнить Каску с иглой в руках.  
Он вдруг понял, что даже его плащ в последний раз штопала та же Фарнеза. О случайном, но необходимом им заработке договорился Серпико, Ширке следила за тем, чтобы лекарственные травы и мази всегда были наготове, и даже Исидро, вечно всем надоедающий и достающий Гатса просьбами научить его сражаться, успевал набрать орехов, подбить камнем белку и стащить из чьего-нибудь огорода столько овощей, сколько помещалось за пазуху. Они навязались Гатсу против его воли, они часто раздражали, но они были полезны. Чаще, чем хотелось признавать.  
И Каска. То, что Каска позволяла Фарнезе заботиться о себе, стоило любых неудобств, причиняемых новыми спутниками. Гатс не мог не видеть в этом жестокую иронию: он любил Каску, не раздумывая отдал бы за неё жизнь, но она боялась и сторонилась его. А к Фарнезе, которая чуть было не сожгла её на костре, тянулась, как тянется ребёнок к заботящемуся о нём взрослому. Это было… несправедливо. Даже если Гатс понимал, что виновником неприязненного отношения к нему Каски был он сам…  
Ширке растирала в глиняной плошке цветы пижмы, терпкий запах растекался по комнате. Исидро сопел в углу, заснув так, как засыпают усталые дети — крепко и сразу. Фарнеза что-то шептала Каске, свернувшейся рядом с ней на тюфяке. Стук пестика, сопение, тихий шепот — звуки было уже привычными и успокаивающими. Означавшими, что Гатс в безопасности. Среди своих.  
Он не чувствовал ничего подобного с тех пор, как ушёл из дома Годо.

В город отправились рано. Не настолько, чтобы Матеуш пропустил утреннюю службу, конечно. Освобождённый от религиозной повинности Гатс провёл врёмя с пользой — поспал лишний час. Жизнь научила его есть и спать впрок, особенно когда есть крыша над головой и кормят от души. Но наконец отправились. Матеуш запряг старую кобылу, Исидро тут же запрыгнул в повозку и растянулся на сене. Гатс с Серпико сперва шли пешком, но их подопечный так терзался из-за того, что сам он едет, а чужие люди — гости! — идут, что в итоге оба присоединились к Исидро. Кобыла недовольно фыркнула, почувствовав, как потяжелела повозка, но продолжала размеренно шагать.  
Пока они ехали по широкой дороге, поднявшееся над невысокими деревьями солнце начало припекать. Гатс даже подумал, что можно было оставить доспехи в деревне, но мысль была мимолётная, не всерьёз. Он успел привыкнуть к тяжести чёрного металла, почти не замечал её, как привык когда-то к слишком длинному и тяжёлому для его возраста мечу. Однако стоило дороге сузиться, а осинам смениться высокими елями, как воздух тут же стал прохладным и влажным, наполнился запахами земли и прелой хвои.  
— Это в Вешки дорога, — пояснил Матеуш, когда они проезжали развилку. — До них почти столько же, сколько до нас, ехать.  
Матеушу было лет пятнадцать, он был невысокий, вихрастый и весь в веснушках. Даже на шее темнели маленькие пятнышки. Чем-то он напомнил Гатсу Джудо. На поясе у мальчишки висел нож в новеньких кожаных ножнах, и Матеуш то и дело прикасался к нему — видно, очень хотелось похвастаться, но скромность не позволяла. Первое время он поглядывал на спутников молча, не решаясь заговорить, и, кажется, был недоволен, что мать не отпустила его одного. Но затем Исидро начал забрасывать его вопросами о местном житье, и парень оттаял, заулыбался, замахал руками, рассказывая про мать и соседей, про случайных гостей, останавливавшихся в их трактире. Про то, что за всю свою жизнь он лишь дважды был в большом городе, совсем большом, два дня до него ехать на север от деревни, и там страсть как много народу, и дома огромные — в один такой дом половину их деревни поселить можно! Мать его родом из такого же города, только гораздо дальше, оттуда отец привёз её семнадцать лет назад, и она давно уже обещала Матеушу съездить вместе к родственникам, да только времени всё никак нет, должен же кто-то присматривать за трактиром…  
— Всю жизнь в деревне? — фыркнул Исидро. — Скукота!  
— Наши предки так жили, и ничего, — обиделся Матеуш. — Отцовские, то есть. И жили честно, как Святое писание учит. А в городах и Писание не читают, и творят всякое, что даже сказать стыдно!  
— Во-от, — радостно кивнул Исидро, — вот про это-то я и говорю!  
— Заблудшие души более всего нуждаются в слове божьем, — пояснил Серпико. Исидро недовольно взглянул на него, но промолчал, вспомнив, что он тоже вроде как паломник, а значит, не должен расписывать новому знакомому прелести грешной городской жизни.  
Матеуш вздохнул.  
— Куда уж мне… Я и говорить-то складно не умею…  
Гатс, у которого разговоры о религии вызывали только одно чувство — отвращение, не особо прислушивался. Его внимание привлекло мелькнувшее между деревьев белое пятно. Он прикрыл глаза от солнца, вглядываясь в темноту ельника, и на несколько секунд показалось, что он действительно видит ту самую девочку, встреченную ими на языческом капище. Но видение исчезло так же неожиданно, как появилось, и Гатс решил не говорить о девочке спутникам.

Задержались в городе надолго — солнце уже начало садиться, когда Гатс под указания Матеуша закинул в повозку последний тяжёлый бочонок с вином.  
— На службу опоздаем, — вздохнул мальчишка, поглядывая на башню с часами.  
— Нашёл, о чём горевать, — фыркнул Исидро. — Ладно бы к де… дело какое было, а служба эта у вас и так каждый день.  
— Возносить молитву Господу — долг и обязанность каждого верного.  
— Ну так из телеги вознеси, Господь услышит. Разве он не всемогущий?  
Насмешку в этих словах Матеуш не уловил и, хлестнув вожжами кобылу, действительно зашептал себе под нос молитву. Пользуясь тем, что набожный юнец не видит, Исидро выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.  
Лошадь мерно трусила по дороге, Матеуш бубнил, и Гатс почувствовал, что его начинает непреодолимо клонить в сон. Поддаваться дрёме было нежелательно: хорош он будет охранник, если проспит всю дорогу. В своей способности проснуться при малейшем признаке опасности Гатс не сомневался, но ведь нанявшей его трактирщице этого не докажешь, а мальчишка, разумеется, обо всём ей доложит. Так что Гатс сидел на повозке, зевал украдкой и размышлял о неясном пока ближайшем будущем.  
Когда Матеуш закончил наконец свою молитву, повозка успела преодолеть большую часть пути. Такое упорство не могло не вызвать восхищения, вот если бы мальчишка ещё употреблял его в более практичных целях…  
— Грибов, небось, много у вас тут? — обратился к нему Исидро. После унылого пути ему хотелось поболтать, и сын трактирщицы охотно поддержал его в этом.  
— Прорва! Мать уже три мешка насушила. Ганка — это младшая наша, она сейчас у бабки гостит — таскала и таскала, ей-то что, развлечение одно. Ну и я хожу иногда, когда работы нет. А то как? Зимой-то есть надо.  
— А как же волки?  
— Да ладно! — махнул рукой Матеуш. — Кто их видел, этих волков! Это вам Браско наплёл, что ли? Так ему бы только потрепаться. Ну, стащили корову, так когда это было-то. Тех волков уже и в помине нет.  
— А язычники? Мы когда сюда шли, такое…  
Гатс слегка пнул болтливого пацана по ноге. Надо же соображать, в самом деле. Но Матеуш всё равно понял, о чём тот хотел сказать.  
— Язычников нечего бояться, — сумрачно сказал он. — Господь избавил.  
Гатс с Серпико переглянулись.  
— То есть, язычников в лесу больше нет?  
Матеуш кивнул.  
— Что же вы тогда своих не похоронили?! — возмутился Исидро.— Они же висят там, как... как чёрт знает что! Вам что, вообще на них плевать?!  
— Это не наши.  
— Да кто б там ни был! Ваши, не ваши — люди же!  
Гатс скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как закаменел рядом Серпико, и именно это едва уловимое движение воскресило в его памяти Альбион. Дорогу, по которой он шёл в поисках Каски. Он не сразу понял тогда, почему вдоль обочин то тут, то там высятся виселицы и колёса с распяленными на них телами — судьба была милосердна, подарив ему несколько дней счастливого неведения, но потом он наконец спросил — и ему ответили.  
С того дня Гатс шёл сквозь ад. Он вглядывался в мёртвые женские лица — иногда полусгнившие, с оскаленными зубами, белеющими под ошмётками губ, иногда почти не тронутые разложением. Искал сходство, больше всего страшась найти его. И везде, где шёл, спрашивал про женщину с клеймом на груди: казнённые были обнажены, а значит, клеймо бы заметили.  
Если бы тогда ему пришлось идти до Альбиона чуть дольше, Гатс наверное, спятил бы. Даже преследующие его по ночам демоны не шли ни в какое сравнение с осознанием того, что Каска, возможно, уже мертва, замучена охотниками на ведьм, а он не знает об этом и на самом деле ищет уже не её, а её тело.  
— Господь избавил? — глухо спросил он, не замечая, как сжалась в кулак единственная живая рука. — Или вы сами постарались?  
Собравшийся было выдать очередную возмущённую тираду Исидро поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся. Матеуш глянул на Гатса с вызовом, но в глубине его глаз скрывалось нечто затравленное.  
— Исполнять волю Господа — долг каждого верного.  
— Так что... — Исидро обалдело разевал рот, как рыба, не в силах найти слова.— Так это... Это вы их, что ли? Ну вы... Нет, это вы что...  
— Уродовать-то зачем было?  
— Прокляты глаза, не видящие истину, — вместо Матеуша ответил Серпико, застывшим взглядом уставившись прямо перед собой. — Уши, не слышащие слов Господа...  
— ... языки, возводящие хулу на Него, — подхватил Матеуш, — сосцы, питающие отродье неверных...  
— Ебались они тоже не во славу божью? — не выдержал Гатс, вспомнив отрезанные гениталии мужчин и густые потёки крови на бёдрах женщин.  
— Блуд — смертный грех!  
— То-то вы, блядь, все безгрешные...  
Матеуш плотно стиснул губы, его глаза сверкали праведным гневом — таким, какой бывает только у подростков и добродетельных жён.  
— Ты говоришь не как добрый член церкви, — сказал он. — Я расскажу старосте.  
— Ещё и доносчик, — фыркнул Исидро. — Давай, беги к мамочке, пожалуйся, что дяденька сказал плохие слова. Это у вас грех, да? Не то что людей убивать.  
— Они были язычниками!  
— Они были людьми, придурок! Что они вам сделали плохого? Ну?!  
Матеуш промолчал.  
— Вообще-то язычники — не такие уж невинные агнцы, — вполголоса сказал Серпико, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. — Иногда они приносят человеческие жертвы, чаще всего убивают для этого детей. Некоторые даже ели их мясо. Я сам видел останки... Гатс, как ты думаешь, где это горит?  
Гатс поднял голову. Над лесом, впереди и чуть правее, поднимался столб густого дыма. Сомневаться не приходилось: горело в деревне.  
Матеуш вскрикнул, хлестнул кобылу вожжами, та потрусила живее, но повозка всё равно была слишком тяжелой, а сил у животного оставалось не так уж много.  
— Не спеши, — сказал Гатс, — всё равно не успеем. Без нас потушат.  
— Сейчас служба! Все в церкви, они, может, даже не знают, что загорелось! — Матеуш, казалось, был готов впрячься рядом с кобылой, лишь бы телега ехала быстрее. — А если это наш дом?!  
Гатс спрыгнул с телеги, за ним и Серпико. Учитывая тяжесть бочонков, облегчение для кобылы было так себе, но хоть какое-то. Матеуш сунул вожжи Исидро.  
— На! В канаву только не завали, мать убьёт!  
И со всех ног припустил вперёд по дороге. Гатс с Серпико переглянулись и бросились следом. До деревни было рукой подать, но бегать в полном доспехе Гатсу не доводилось уже давно. Умом он понимал, что можно было махнуть на запаниковавшего мальчишку рукой и не торопиться, пусть себе бежит, но отчего-то тревога Матеуша передалась и ему. Вероятность того, что горел именно трактир, что Каска по какой-то причине осталась там одна, пока Фарнеза с Ширке изображали в церкви набожных паломниц, была ничтожной, но Каска, огонь, религиозные фанатики — всё это пробуждало воспоминания об Альбионе, когда он не успел, не смог спасти её сам. Гатс успокоился бы, только увидев её живой и невредимой. Деревня пускай горит. Этих не жалко.  
Вырвавшийся вперёд Матеуш закричал — яростно и отчаянно, и этот крик подхлестнул Гатса, словно плеть. Забыв про тяжесть доспеха, он в несколько прыжков преодолел последний отрезок дороги, тот, с которого дома были ещё не видны, и застыл, не веря своим глазам. Матеуш ошибся — но лучше бы он оказался прав.  
Горела церковь.  
Пожар начался давно — пламя успело охватить деревянные стены и теперь пожирало крышу. Огромный столб огня возвышался над церковью, треща и рассыпая искры, и крыши соседних домов уже дымились, потихоньку занимаясь пламенем. Огонь рвался к небу, ревел, раздуваемый ветром, и этот рёв сливался со страшным многоголосым воем, доносившимся изнутри.  
А в нескольких шагах от пожара, не обращая внимание на жар и летящие искры, стояла девочка в белом платье. Стояла и смотрела на охваченную пламенем церковь, в которой умирали жители деревни. И на тяжёлый деревянный брус, намертво запечатавший двери.  
Гатс рванулся вперёд. Что-то случилось с его зрением: единственным, что он видел, стала пылающая церковь, она казалась совсем близкой, настолько, что он почти чувствовал опаляющий жар, и в то же время была безумно далека; он бежал, казалось, уже целую вечность, а церковь всё горела и горела, сжигая заживо тех, кто был заперт в её адском чреве.  
Каску, которую Фарнеза взяла с собой на службу, потому что Гатс уехал в город и не мог за ней присматривать. Потому что его снова не было рядом.  
Он с разбегу ударил плечом в запертые двери, те жалобно затрещали, бросили ему в лицо горсть жгучих искр. Над ухом раздался жалобный писк: Пак, для которого даже маленькие искры представляли опасность, поспешил юркнуть под плащ. Доносящиеся изнутри вопли казались уже не такими громкими. Гатс не хотел думать, почему. Из щелей между досками сочился густой бурый дым. Брус, которым были заложены двери, выгнулся от жара и сопротивлялся изо всех сил, Гатс рванул его раз, другой, не обращая внимание на пронзившую ладонь боль, дерево трещало, но не поддавалось. Краем глаза он заметил светлое пятно — Серпико, заслонившись локтем от искр, тоже пытался освободить двери. Это слегка отрезвило Гатса.  
— Отойди!!!  
Он рванул Драконобой из ножен, размахнулся и рубанул по дверям что было силы. Сталь прошла сквозь дерево, как сквозь масло, разрубая и доски, и застрявший брус. Гатс навалился снова, и на этот раз двери, не сдерживаемые более, подались.  
— Стой! — закричал вдруг Серпико. — Стой, не надо!!!  
Но двери уже рухнули внутрь церкви, выворотив из косяков обгорелые петли. Гатс успел увидеть в тёмном, заполненном дымом помещении мечущиеся силуэты людей. Те, кто стоял ближе, ринулись в сторону спасительного выхода, и почти сразу же яркое пламя буквально взорвалось, наполнило собой церковь, безжалостно пожирая всех, кто был внутри. Единый вопль боли и ужаса резанул по ушам, оглушая, Гатс отшатнулся от этого вопля и от ударившей в лицо волны жара, инстинктивно отвернул лицо. Кричащая, охваченная огнём фигура бросилась к нему изнутри, он отпрянул, и человек, горящий, как живой факел, пробежал мимо — всего несколько шагов, упал, покатился по земле, всё так же страшно крича.  
Серпико рванулся в церковь, прямо в огонь, но на этот раз Гатс уже пришёл в себя и успел одним ударом, даже не раздумывая, отшвырнуть его назад. Если обезумевший мальчишка не понимал, что вспыхнет, как спичка, едва переступив порог, это были его проблемы. Гатс не мог позволить ему погибнуть так нелепо и бессмысленно. Сам же он глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, пригнул голову, чтобы хоть как-то защитить лицо, и шагнул...  
— Гатс!  
Он подумал, что ему всего лишь послышалось — за воем, треском, шипением послышаться могло что угодно, хоть адский гром, хоть небесные трубы. Но всё же обернулся — и застыл в нелепой позе, полупригнувшись, с поднятой к лицу рукой.  
Они стояли поодаль: Фарнеза, прижавшаяся к ней Каска и Ширке, растерянно трущая глаза руками. Все трое были растрёпаны, одежда и лица испачканы в пыли и земле, но они были живы — и только это имело сейчас значение.  
— Госпожа Фарнеза.  
Серпико шагнул было вперёд, вскинул руку, словно хотел дотронуться — но тут же, спохватившись, опустил.  
— Это всё Каска, — Фарнеза пыталась улыбаться, но её голос дрожал. — Когда пошёл дым, она сразу упала на пол и поползла, и мы за ней… Там был кошачий лаз в правом нефе, помнишь, кошка приходила? А мы не могли понять, где она проскользнула… А она вот… Еле пролезли…  
Каска сняла с уха паутинку и озадаченно уставилась на неё.  
Гатс почувствовал, что его начинает трясти. Никогда прежде такого не было. Чёрт возьми, он видел гибель своих друзей, он сражался с апостолами, он видел, как Каску… он видел ад, но почему-то здесь, сейчас, когда опасность, грозящая Каске, была уже позади, у него задрожали руки, и казалось, доспех вот-вот загромыхает, застучит пластинами, выдавая его.  
— Я же говорил, — хрипло выдохнул он и закашлялся, когда горло перехватило от дыма. — Я же говорил, что ничего хорошего от вашей блядской религии ждать нельзя!  
Фарнеза задохнулась, прижала руки к груди.  
— Но это же не они! — воскликнула она. — Оно само загорелось, при чём здесь…  
— Твои друзья-фанатики перебили здешних язычников, — оборвал её Гатс. — Видела, что они с ними сделали? Помнишь? Они были так добры, что оставили в живых одного ребёнка — одного-единственного! И этот ребёнок воздал им по заслугам гораздо лучше вашего Господа. Разве не это обещает ваша вера за грехи — гореть в аду?  
— Перестань!  
— Если бы не ваша религия, призывающая убивать всех, кто живёт не так, как вы, все эти люди были бы живы. Смотри, что они наделали! — он ткнул пальцем в пылающий остов церкви, откуда уже не доносилось криков — только пламя ревело и стонало. — Неужели вам это нравится? Нравится сжигать людей? Нравится видеть, как они горят? Как воют от боли?  
— Замолчи! — завизжала Фарнеза, сжимая кулаки в бессильной ярости. — Прекрати немедленно!  
Но Гатс не мог остановиться — его всё ещё трясло от ужаса, пережитого в те минуты, когда он думал, что Каска тоже горит заживо в запертой церкви, и этот ужас требовал выплеснуть его на кого-то, кто был хоть немного причастен к произошедшему.  
— Смотри, ты ведь привычна к такому, — Гатс кивнул на скорчившегося на земле обгоревшего человека. Узнать, кто это, было уже невозможно — голова несчастного больше всего напоминала черно-красную головню, лишь под воротом, там, куда не достало пламя, виднелась розоватая кожа. Жуткая вонь палёной плоти ощущалась даже в нескольких шагах от тела. — Сколько вы таких уже видели? Десятки? Сотни?  
Его прервали самым неприглядным образом — стоящий рядом Серпико едва успел отвернуться, как его стошнило.  
— Извини, — виновато кашлянул он, вытирая рот рукавом, — ты так эмоционально вещаешь, что для меня это, м-м, было немного чересчур. Продолжай, не стесняйся. Я отойду.  
Но Гатс уже остыл, и ему стало даже слегка неловко за эту вспышку гнева.  
— Ладно, чёрт с ними. Главное, вы живы, — прозвучало, наверное, глупо, но ведь правда. — Пошли отсюда. Дождёмся Исидро, и… — тут он вспомнил, что с ними был кое-кто ещё. — Пацан этот где, Матеуш? Что-то я его не…  
Он осёкся. Матеуш стоял на коленях у обочины дороги и беззвучно рыдал, а правая рука его дергалась, будто в судороге, снова и снова втыкая нож в живот мёртвой уже девочки. Белое платье стало алым от крови. Девочка лежала ровно, вытянув руки вдоль тела, словно спящая монастырская воспитанница. Лицо у неё было спокойным и умиротворённым.  
— Знаешь, почему еретиков сжигают? — тихо спросил Серпико, становясь рядом с Гатсом. — Считается, что огонь очищает. Выжигает всю скверну.  
Гатсу хотелось сплюнуть, но почему-то было стыдно перед мёртвой.  
— И ты думаешь, это место очистилось?  
— Место? Место тут ни при чём. Скверна в людях, а они… мы, наверное, всегда будем такими.  
За их спинами с грохотом и шипением обрушилась крыша церкви. В воздух взметнулись искры и пепел.  
— Тогда у меня для тебя сюрприз. С людьми меч справляется не хуже огня.  
— Ты хочешь…  
Они не сговариваясь посмотрели на плачущего подростка. Гатс скривился.  
— Нет. Не стану. Пусть живёт и дальше убивает людей ради своего бога. И знаешь что? Мне плевать.  
Он вытер лицо рукой и с сожалением посмотрел на оставшиеся на ладони следы сажи. Умыться бы, а лучше — вымыться и постирать одежду, потому что гарью от них теперь вонять будет… Но задерживаться в опустевшей деревне ему до смерти не хотелось.  
Возможно, Серпико был прав, когда говорил, что скверна не в месте, а в людях. Да что там, он был прав наверняка. Но Гатс не хотел об этом думать.  
Ибо тогда мир точно был обречён.


End file.
